Fractured Hearts
by DangerousLove00
Summary: When Edward leaves, he leaved Bella in an depressed mode, promisng while he be gone she will be safe. But what happens if an familiar face pops up in Forks and decided to give Bella a visit. And that one visit changes Bella's life. Possible Lemons.
1. Zombie State

He left.

He left me to rot, to die without him on my side

He didn't care once so ever, so why was I'm still suffering for some one who did nothing but play with my mind, claming that he loved me.

Beating myself up constantly, remembering what he had said to me in the forest that was placed behind my house.

"You're not good for me"

"I will always love you... in a way but what happened last night made my realise that it is time for a change.

He hurted me over and over with those words, everytime I dream its replaying the scene like a movie part that you love and you keep replaying it. But in this case I hated it and it was nothing to love about it.

Waking up in the middle of the night screaming, then coming face to face with Charlie. Coming home and avoiding music, not watching television or anything, but just looking at the plain dark walls in my room. Haven't reading in months because if it had something to do with romance my mind would automatically think about 'him'.

I seemed like a zombie when I was all alone, but when my bestfriend Jacob Black came around I felt some healed, I can breathe when he's around, making me laugh, smile,joke be like myself almost. Until he would ask me or tell me something about 'him' or his kind. I would shut down and quickly feel tears running down my reddened cheeks.

"Bella, really you need to stop!" he would yell, telling me that he left me, he didn't love me or anything because if he would, he would be by my side. It would be the same routine and I will leave Jacob as he try to get my attention and apologize and that's before I jump in my rusty old truck and go home.

Though somethings he would say is very painful, I would get up the next day and go to see him. It was like a cycle.

Wake up. Sit there. Get Together to go by home from the fight with Jake. Sit there. Cry. Go to of him. Wake up screaming. It was like that all the time until one day I didn't wake at as I usually did because it seemed like I was in a deep sleep. Best sleep in three months. But that's when I realised that something was very wrong and out of place.

I was in a very quite dark shattered, shack. With me already tired from walking up in a deep I mourned to go back to and sat there with no energy to scream, but to whimper.

"Look likes the princess woken up" said an awful, deadly familiar voice.

"Victoria" I whispered as my eyes met her red ones.

"Hello Bella, nice of you to remember my name" she said sweetly to me even though her fire eyes screamed 'Kill!'.

"So I guess your owners abandoned you huh?" she said smiling at me.

I remained quite because it seemed like it wasn't going to make any since if she will kill me even after answering the question.

"Hm so we aren't speaking so I guess they have left their little pet" she said licking her white, razor sharp teeth.

"What do you want,Victoria?" I said my voice cracking. I guess that was her time to snap because she bent down to me and she grabbed my by the neck, hoisting me up in the air.

"Revenge" she growled in my face as my air supply was about to run out.

"Your little Edward isn't here to help you now is her my dear, Isabella" she smiled darkly her eyes blazing staring deeply in mine.

"He would usually be busting in the door with the others of his coven"

"So why did he left" she smiled at me, as I started to wheeze from no breathing. She threw me down on the cold wet ground, I'm on the ground sucking in all the air my body can take, my hand up to my throat rubbing it.

"He left me" I cried out.

"He left me because h-he d-d-didn't love me any m-more"

"Before he left you, did he say anything about changing you?" she said her finger on her chin. eyebrows furrowed,,

"He was against it" I whispered.

She started smiling if you didn't know her like I do you would think she was exetremely happy about something, but no that mean't she had a plan and it wasn't going to be good at all.

Then what happened so me and scared me at the sametime. She had implanted her mouth to her neck, I couldn't remember anything else because all my surrounding was black and my whole body on fire. I screamed and screamed and screamed until I couldn't any more. The darkness had sucked me in and I had no way to get out.

**Authors Note. What do you think? Review.**


	2. Familiar Faces

Being stabbed multiple times, being shot in head, being beaten down by a gang at the same time, was nothing like what I had to go through. The burning constantly and constantly getting impossibly worster than before. My screaming turned into crying because my throat was too sore to yell. Though all was going on Edward leaving me was worster, it was not even close to this torture.

It been three days, and now the burning was full blown in my chest,, my heart beating slower and slower into nothing. Then at that moment I knew any one miles away was hearing me, this was the last part of the change. I screamed very loud, growled, snarled, whimpered, cry. I did all of that until my last heart beat and everything just stopped.

I was now dead, the living dead, the cold stone living dead. All the pain I didn't go through was not all over because the dry ness in my throat hurted so badly. I couldn't ignore the pain that remained there, even though as hard as I tried.

My eyes opened, to see that I was still in the same dirty,shack with Victoria no where around. Looking around I could see that now my sight was very much clear, though I thought I had perfect eyes when I was human. Then it was setlling, I could smell everything beyond me, from oak wood tree, apples, grass, dirt, and lastly the moast arousing smell I have never smelled before.

Blood.

Without another second on the cold ground, I gotten up startled by my quick movement but then all my mind was on how to get the blood. I ran out of the small shack to find the sourse of the beautiful smell, I ran and ran until my eyes caught some one.

A mail man. His blood was calling and I couldn't ignore it, and I ran straight to him. About two minutes later all of his blood was drained, and I was on his side crying.

Oh my god, I'm a monster, I killed a man that could have a had a family with children and a bright future. I cried hugging myself rocking back and forth because all of it happened so fast. I just couldn't stop myself or the thirst. I was disgusted in myself, how can I be so careless, I cried and cried with no tears running down my face.

...

Hours later I had to come to my senses and burry the body, where no one can find it. I buried him right behind the shack, using my hands to dig out the dirt, that was now clouded in my finger nails aftee burrying him I went back into the shack and just sat there, as like nothing happened.

I was very dissapointed in myself, and surely hell knew that 'him' and his family wouldn't be pleased but now I didn't care because caring and worrying about almost all the time, now had me very angry.

Knowing that none of his family had to choice not but to move, but they are much apart of it as he is. So they aren't innocent either.

Alice and Emmett and Esme surprised me the most all the comments they have been telling me of how I was there little sister and they love me or I was the daughter they never had. Was all a lie.

Rosalie and Jasper and I never had been close and never will have that chance. If it was up to them I would have never exist, I would have been like the others they have ignored. They didn't like me because I was considered a threat to there family and wanted nothing to do with me. Though it seemed very strange to me that, I should have known they would have left with nothing to say, and I wasn't all that mad at them.

Carlisle the father that I never had, hurted me too. Always was the one to stop something that was turning out to be the worst thing hurted me too, so I was upset with him also.

Edward.

I just couldn't explain, but if I had a chance to see him, god is the only one who would know what I will do. I would probably do something I will regret, but not too much, I wasn't a very violent person but what he did will surely hell make me. I wanted to hurt him like he hurted me.

But even though how much he hurted me, I needed him like air.


	3. Vision

Alice.

Its been now five months, since we left Forks, mostly since we left Bella. Five months of torture from leaving our daughter, sister and lover. It has been a long depressing stage for us. No one hardly smiles any more, I don't shop any more not even if its necessary, Emmett he hasn't been hisself lately at all, he usually sticks to his self or osalie.

Rosalie she has been acting like she doesn't care, but she really does she puts up a facade. Jasper he miss her, I know, but mostly he blamed hisself for all what happened and even though how much we try to get him to understand that it wasn't his fault, he just shakes his head. Esme she is not really her self but she tries for the sakes of us. And Carlisle we hardly see him because of he takes on a lot of shifts. But most of all of us, Edward was the grieving one. He never was around he traveled all around the world and some times he would come here and just go to his room. I hated seeing him like that, even though Edward has always been a prude he never been like this, and since me and him were very close as brother and sister, he rubbed his emotions on me.

"Alice, sweetie lets go hunting" Jasper said bringing me out of my trance.

"Okay" I whispered as he helped get up from laying in the bed. Soon as I was about to dash off. I had a vision.

The setting was a dark place, like a shack kind of place or an alley. There sitting in the darkness was a pale, petite girl. She had dark brown hair that covered her face. I couldn't see all her face because she had her head laying on her, that was on her bent knee.

"Edward" the girl whimpered. Then she raised her head and the girl seemed very familiar. She wasn't human because she had some bright crimson eyes under it was some black circle, that meant she haven't fed in a while.

Then all in that quick moment, I realised who that girl was.

Bella.

...

"Alice. Alice. Alice" called Jasper pulling me out of my vision.

"Jasper" I whispered with worry laced in my voice, my hands clutching on to his leather jacket.

"What's wrong" he asked looking me over.

"Call Edward!" I bursted out and yelled.

"For what, he said he didn't want to bothered" Jasper asked.

"Call him and tell him, he needs to come home now!" I screamed running looking for the phone.

"Alice I d-" I cut Jasper off as I jacked the phone from out of his hand and dialed Edward number. He didn't answer so I kept calling until he pickede up.

"What Alice?" his voice held nothing.

"Edward! I need you to get home, as soon as you can" I cried.

"Alice what did you see?" he asked.

"Just come, please, please come you need to be here" I erged

"Okay" he said and he hung up the phone.

After off the phone with him, I called Carlisle from his job and told him to come home because I had a vision, he said he will be here in the next fifteen minutes. Then Emmett, Rose and Esme from hunting they said they will be home in the next few minutes.

As I waited for them I paced and paced trying to get another vision from Bella. But with Jasper breaking my concentration because he wanted to know what's going on. And I tolf him that I will have to wait for the rest to come because I didn't want to repeat myself.

Esme, Emmett and Rose were here we were just waitung for Carlisle and Edward.

"Alice, what is going on?" Emmett asked running his hand through his curly brown hair.

"I will tell you, when Edwa-" I was cut off when I smelled but of there scents.

"There here" I whispered from my seat.

"Okay, Alice what did you needed to tell us?" Carlisle asked taken his seat at the table and Edward next to him.

"We have a problem, a huge problem and it's Bella" I began. Gasps and confused glances were aimed at me.

'Edward' I said silently knowing he can hear me.

I showed him the vision of Bella and he took it hard.

He was on his knees sobbing, mentally cursin himself out, Jasper is behind him trying to calm him down.

"Alice" he whispered pulling his hair.

"There any more?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Some one changed Bella, and she is alone in some dark place, in my vision she was whimpering Edward's name and she looks horrible." I said looking at fingers.

If we only didn't left nothing would've happened. I said to myself shaking my head.

"Where is she?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know some where very dark, like a shack"

"She most not be in Forks, then" Esme asked.

"I don't know"

"Well god dammit Alice look" Edward growled.

"I tried I can't get it. It seems like she shielded herself or something" I cried.

"We need to go back and go check in Forks to see if the shape- shifters know anything of her dissapearing" Rose suggested surprisly.

"We can make a trip up there before anything and if they know something, then we will try our best to find her" Carlisle said.

"So when are we leaving" Emmett asked.

"Let's pack a few things for ourselves and Alice bring some extra things, because,Bella will need some" Carlsisle said.

With that everyone went to there respective room, and got somethings to gether. I grabbed me some stuff, and Bella some things to get her cleaned up and dressed. Jasper grabbed some stuff and put it in a bag then grabbed some money and keys for the car.

We went downstair to the garage and with everyone, we took Emmett's Jeep and my car. Esme and Carlisle and Jasper was in mines and Emmett, Rose and Edward was in the jeep. We were all ready to go rushing to get our Bella.

**NEED A BETA, PLEASE IF YOU KNOW ONE CAN YOU HELP.**

**REVIEW AND HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR!**


End file.
